


Sundress

by sydwrites



Series: CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [8]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Getting each other off, Mutual Masturbation, Name Calling, Smutty goodness, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: A picnic infused with wine in the park with your good friend, Charlie.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Series: CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046935
Kudos: 2





	Sundress

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an nsfw gif that i saw.
> 
> enjoy!

It was a lovely day by the stream for you and Charlie.  
Ever since you started working for him, he’s become your best friend. Sure, he was several years older than you, but that’s just always how it’s been for you. You’ve always had friends much older than yourself and to be honest, you liked it that way.  
Charlie had invited you to a picnic in the local park and when you met him there, he took you to a very remote and beautiful open meadow tucked behind some trees.  
“It’s where I used to come when I was having trouble with Nicole.” He told you. “It’s a very peaceful place to collect your thoughts and focus on relaxing.”  
You were taken aback by the natural beauty of this particular spot and it made you long for the big open fields of your hometown.  
He noticed your extended gaze across the fields and saw the nostalgia flash across your face for a moment. His arm wrapped around you and pulled you closer to his side, looking down at you with a nervous smile.  
“Are you alright?”  
You returned the smile. “Yes, it just reminds me of where I grew up. I started to forget those times, to be honest, but this was a nice little reminder of a more innocent, care-free life.”  
Charlie nodded, taking a deep breath. “I yearn for that life as well, although…” His face turned up into a devious smirk as he reached over into the wicker basket and pulled out a bottle of wine along with two glasses. “I hope this part doesn’t remind you of your childhood.”  
You laughed and he joined in, laughter soon dying down to allow for some intense, smoldering eye contact between the two of you.  
He cleared his throat and looked away before starting to pour the wine. You had to hold back a giggle when you saw the faint pink paint his cheeks as he did so. He handed you the first glass and poured himself one before raising it towards the sky.  
“To good friends and reminding ourselves that adulthood is better than adolescence, only because adults can have wine.”  
You laughed again, clinking the delicate glasses together.  
“I’ll drink to that!”  
—  
The sun had just begun to set over the small hills and valleys on the horizon as you sat with Charlie, laughing and chatting the evening away.  
His eyes barely left yours whenever you spoke and throughout the day, an unfamiliar…spark had risen between the two of you.  
One of lust and longing.  
The empty wine bottle lay discarded on the grass next to the blanket as you took your final sips, putting your glass down alongside it. You looked up at Charlie and smiled warmly, resting your head on his pectoral.  
“This was so lovely, Charlie.”  
He nodded in agreement, hand around your shoulder falling to your waist, pulling you closer to him. “It really was.”  
When you looked back up at him, the butterflies in your stomach fluttered as you looked him in the eyes, seeing a very similar expression in his.  
“Charlie…”  
Before you could continue, his lips had crashed onto yours with passion. You immediately opened your mouth wider to allow him more access, action quickly bringing the kiss to a very steamy place. He pulled away slowly, smile etched across every inch of his face.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that ever since I saw you get out of your car earlier.” He admitted, blushing. “You’re so beautiful, Y/N, I can’t stand it sometimes.”  
Now it was your turn to blush. “Thank you, Charlie, but don’t sell yourself short. You’re very handsome, Director.”  
He smiles even wider, pulling you into another kiss, picking up exactly where the last smooch had left off. Your teeth clacked together as your mouths melded and your tongues danced with each other. His hands remained on your waist while his leg swung over you, straddling you as his lips left yours and trailed down to your jawline. Your back arched up against him and you gasped when the growth in his crotch brushed up against your inner thigh.  
You pulled away gently, hands splayed across his massive chest. “I, um, don’t really want to rush into things…”  
Charlie immediately pulled away, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “Fuck, Y/N, I’m really sor—”  
Your finger comes up to press against his lips, effectively silencing him. “No, that’s not what I meant at all. I just don’t want to have, y’know, sex. Yet.”  
“What did you have in mind?”  
You started chewing on your lip and your face felt like a million degrees. “W-Well…I was thinking maybe…I could touch you and you could touch me?”  
His eyebrows raised as a small grunt rumbled through his chest. “Like a…um…mutual masturbation kind of thing?”  
Your whole body was on fire. Somehow hearing him say it was turning you on and you could tell that your words were having a similar effect on him, noting the visibility increase of the bulge now straining against the zipper of his khakis.  
“Yes, e-exactly.” You said, shuddering. “Is that…o-okay with you?”  
He growled, lips immediately resuming their assault on your neck. “Fuck yes, that’s more than okay, Y/N.”  
You giggled before he suddenly sits up, pulling you into his side once again. His fingers traced lines back and forth across the extra skin of your breasts that spilled from the top of your sundress before tracing down over your hips to the hem, taking it between his thumb and forefinger.  
“You really had to wear this pretty little sundress today.” He mumbled, slowly pulling it up to reveal a set of white see through panties, the sight making him groan. “How am I supposed to keep myself in check when you’re wearing a little number like this, huh?”  
Your teeth sank down into your bottom lip when his fingers lightly ran across the fabric at your crotch. “I w-wore it for you.”  
His eyes darkened while he looked down at you, smirking as his finger dipped underneath the fabric at your crotch, pulling it away from your embarassingly wet center before letting it snap back against your sensitive heat. “Did you wear these for me too?”  
You nodded slightly. “Yes, I d-did.”  
The smirk stretched further across his handsome face before he grabbed your wrist, pulling it until your palm was on top of his erection, grunting when it made contact. “How very…assuming of you, Y/N.” His teeth nibbled at your earlobe as his hips pushed up further into your touch, prompting you to begin rubbing the hardness below. “Did you want this to happen between us, hmmm?”  
“Y-Yes, shit!” Your head tilted back and you gasped when his fingers suddenly dipped below the fabric, gliding over your wet folds. He chuckled darkly as his fingertips found your clit, rubbing the stiffening nub teasingly.  
“Did you want your boss to touch your sweet little pussy like this? Want him to feel how wet you are for him?”  
You nodded again, hips suddenly bucking up to rock against his fingers. “Yes.”  
“Oh my, you’re a dirty girl aren’t you? Wanting your boss to touch you like this, to feel your desperation for him…how sinful.” He grinned, rubbing your clit harder while your fingers began fumbling with the button and zipper on his pants. His hips thrusted upwards as you freed him from the confining fabric, gasping at his impressive length, which was already rock hard and leaking from the tip.  
Your hand wrapped around his base, giving it a series of firm squeezes before starting to pump up and down, making him sharply inhale with each movement. You smirked, speeding up your strokes, watching as his head fell back and his jaw went slack.  
You reached up and captured his earlobe with your lips, rolling it around playfully. “I am a dirty girl, Charlie, especially for you.”  
He growled, bucking up further into your hand while his fingers pressed against your entrance, preparing to push in. And, within seconds, he’d fully sheathed two of his digits deep inside your walls. You gasped and he smirked, immediately starting to fuck you with his thick fingers.  
“Fuck, I knew you’d be a dirty girl. Prancing around in those little outfits everyday, always flirting with everyone but me…you’re such a goddamn tease, Y/N.”  
You looked up at him with a wicked grin. “But you love it, don’t you?”  
His lips curled up into a quick smile before he leaned down for a quick peck on the lips. “Yes, I do.”  
Your giggles turned to desperate moans almost instantly as his fingers began curling and scissoring inside you, rubbing every single sweet spot inside. This only spurred on your movements on his cock, gripping harder and pumping faster. It wasn’t long before his hips were rutting into your hand and he was throbbing under your grip.  
“C-Christ! I’m already close, Y/N. Your hand feels so much better than mine, fuck.”  
He lined up a third finger, pausing for a moment to get your consent, to which you responded with a whisper of, “Please.”  
How could he deny you when you asked him like that?  
Without wasting time, he added the third finger into the mix, now stretching you in a way you’ve never quite felt before. He smirked as your hips began crashing down with each of his upward motions and your moans grew louder. “O-Oh, Charlie! I’m getting close, too.”  
Charlie focused each and every part of his brain on your pleasure, not letting anything stand in the way of bringing you to orgasm. He truly pulled out all of the stops for you, which unsurprisingly brought you to climax quite quickly. You writhed and moaned beneath him as the wave of pleasure crashed over you, touching every single cell in your body with a warm buzzing sensation.  
“Fuck, Charlie. I’m coming, fuck I’m coming for you!”  
His teeth grind together, fingers still moving through your climax before pulling away to hold himself up as your hand took him over the edge as well.  
“Yes, oh fuck…I’m gonna cum, Y/N!”  
You bite your lip, watching the first large bead of precum drip from his swollen head. “That’s it baby, that’s it, cum for me.”  
And with that, he was finished, hips bucking up while thick ropes of cum shot into your hand and dribbled down onto the picnic blanket. His eyes were clenched shut the whole time, slowly relaxing as he rode out his post-orgasm high. Soon, you let go of him and began fumbling with your panties and dress, getting them back into their normal positions while he did the same with his bottoms.  
He ran a hand through his disheveled and somewhat sweaty hair while you took a sip of ice water, looking up at the cotton candy sky that’d formed during your little escapade. You noticed him looking up at it too, leaning further against him as you both watched the last remnants of the sun disappear over the hills.  
You looked up at him before getting up, starting to gather everything before Charlie comes up behind you and pulls you against him, lips leaving open mouthed kisses on your exposed shoulders. He eventually pulled back while his hands remained wound around your hips, holding you without the intention of letting you go anytime soon.  
There would be many, many more visits to this particular spot. That much you were sure of.

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
